Becoming one
by shand
Summary: When Booth's home becomes infested with bugs, he moves in with Brennan. Certain situations make Booth uncomfortable. Making him face his feelings. But will he come clean to Brennan and a pressing Sweet's.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Bones not mine unfortunately

Note: Thank you for reading. Please review.

* * *

"Arrr, for how long ?" Booth slammed his phone shut.

"Booth what's wrong?"

"My house is full of mites. I'm not allowed in there for 6 months. I'm not even allowed to collect my stuff"

"Well, why don't you move in with me?"

"You serious?" said Booth in disbelief

"Well, I think you'd do the same for me" said Brennan "But you'll have to sleep on the couch"

"Fine"

Later that day, they had a therapy session with Sweet's.

"Sweets, why are you making a big deal out of this?" said Booth

"Come on, you don't see why! Your going to live together for 6 months!"

"And?" said Brennan. She didn't understand the big deal either.

"Were just friends" Said Booth.

As they arrived home, Brennan went into her room and came out with a pillow and blanket.

"Thanks Bones, I owe you"

It was first thing on the morning. Booth woke up desperately needing the toilet. As he arrived at the bathroom he heard the shower. He tapped on the door.

"Bone's, I really need to use the toilet" said Booth

"Just come in then" Brennan shouted back

"But your in the shower!"

"You won't see anything" said Brennan

Booth reluctantly entered the bathroom. Straight away in the corner he saw the shower. The glass door was steamed up. But he could still make out her figure. He couldn't help but stare and because of that he wasn't looking where he was going an walked into the sink. Brennan heard a bang.

"Booth, is everything alright?"

"Yes" he said quickly. His hip was throbbing

"What was that bang?"

"What bang?" said Booth. Hoping she would drop it.

"I'm sure, I heard something."

"Well I didn't"

"Okay, must be me then" Now that was a lucky escape. Booth said to himself.

Ever since the bathroom incident. He couldn't get the image of her in the shower out of his mind. He tried putting at the back of his mind, but that didn't work.

It had been a week of sleeping on the couch and Booth's back was killing him.

"Booth, what's wrong with your back?" asked Brennan. It was first thing in the morning and Booth was hunched over, rubbing his back.

"Your couch isn't that comfy" said Booth rubbing his back.

"Why didn't you say so?" said Brennan "You can sleep in my bed"

"What, and you on the couch. I couldn't do that"

"No" said Brennan "I mean you can sleep in bed with me. Its not in a sexual way. Were two adults Booth"

Booth gulped, he wasn't keen on the idea. But his back said other wise. He couldn't go another 2 months and 3 weeks on that couch he said to himself.

It ad been a hard day at work and all Booth wanted to do was sleep. That was until he realised, where he was sleeping.

They returned home after work. Booth was starting to get nervous. Was he really going to do this?

"Booth, are you coming?" said Brennan impatiently. She didn't want him to get in bed later and disturb her.

"Yes"

They got into bed. Booth was as far away from her as he could possibly be. But the next morning, they woke up cuddled up to each other. As soon as he realised, he released his grip, quickly.

"Right, we need to get ready for a therapy session with Sweets"

"What? Did you arrange that?"

"We both did" Great Booth said to himself. The last thing he needed.

As usual Sweet's had a grin on his face as they entered. "Hey guys, so, what's it like living with each other?"

"Fine" said Brennan

Sweets then stared at Booth. "How about you agent Booth?"

"It's been okay"

"Your lying" declared Sweet's.

"Are you still freaking out about this morning" said Brennan. Since they had woken up Cuddled together. Booth was acting wierdly

"What happened this morning?" said Sweets. He sounded interested and Booth new that wasn't a good sign.

"Well we woke up cuddling" said Brennan. As if it was nothing.

"What do you mean?" said Sweet's

"Booth has been finding my couch uncomfortable. So I said he could sleep in my bed. And this morning he woke up cuddled up together."

Sweet's then had a smile on his face. "Why is that a problem for you agent Booth?"

Booth didn't answer.

"Booth there is a scientific explanation. Last night your obviously got cold and looked for the nearest heat source. Which was me."

"Agent Booth, you still haven't answered the question"

Booth just gave him a threatening look. As if to say don't start on me.

Sweets normally wouldn't back down but he saw Booth was serious. He then said quickly "Okay, lets move on"

Too easy. Thought Booth.

But Brennan didn't back down "Booth, I want an answer"

She then gave him that look and he knew that she wouldn't quit until she got an answer.

"I just think were very close to stepping over the line"

"Well, you'll just have to draw a new one" said Brennan. Now what could he say to that?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Bones not mine unfortunately

Note: I would like to thank every one for their reviews. I really appreciate constructive criticism. By the way, I know an extermination doesn't take 6 months. I chose that length of time because I want to explore how they change and I didn't think a week or 2 would be long enough.

They were sitting on the couch in the living room. Booth had decided to treat Brennan to Chinese.

"Bones, you have to eat some of these ribs" said Booth.

"Booth, I told you before, I don't like them" Why was he always trying to make her eat. She thought to her self. Then she realised, she wanted an answer.

"Booth why are you always trying to make me eat?"

"Well, I just want you to try new things, that's all."

"I think your lying." She then thought about the Pam. Who called her skinny. "Do you think I'm too skinny?"

"No" said Booth quickly. "I think your perfect" Oh, that came out wrong, thought Booth.

Brennan started to blush. She then realised they were having a moment. She had to leave the situation she said to herself. "I'm going to get some wine" After a few minuets, Brennan entered the room with 2 glasses and some wine.

Booth still couldn't believe she had no television "Bones when are you going to get a television"

"I don't need a television Booth" said Brennan defensively

"Well as long as I'm here, I want to watch television. So you know what? Tomorrow were going shopping for one"

"Okay, but I think its bad that you can't live without a television"

"Yes I can, I just choose not to. I work hard. So I don't see anything wrong with sitting down at night and watching a bit of television. If we had a television now we wouldn't be bored."

"Booth if your that bored, why don't you put some music on?"

"Fine, I will" He walked over to the radio and put it on. To his shock, the radio was on loud and Its getting hot in here by Nelly came on.

"Bones, how do you turn this thing off?" said Booth panicking. He started to go red. What if the neighbours heard? What would they think they were doing? He kept saying to himself.

Brennan burst out laughing. She walked over to the radio and turned it down.

"Will you stop laughing? Its not that funny" said Booth getting annoyed

"Yes it is." said Brennan "Your face, that was priceless."

That night he decided to wear pyjamas. Hoping that he would be warmer and not cuddle up to Brennan. However, that didn't happen. He woke up and found himself cuddling her again. He released her quickly.

"Booth, why does this bother you so much." said Brennan

"I just think were crossing the line"

"Why? I'm not complaining. You keep me warm."

"Bone's the line is there to protect us. I made the line so we don't get to, you know, involved"

"Why don't you just see it as protecting me from the cold? Technically it is correct"

"Well" Booth wasn't expecting that.

"If you see it like that, your not breaking the rules, your just bending them slightly. Which isn't new to you, is it?" said Brennan "Now we need to leave. Remember? were getting prepared for a court case"

Since Booth had lived with Brennan, they only went in Booth's car. Which Brennan thought was better for the environment and meant they didn't use as much petrol. Although she would prefer going in hers.

Brennan had made some coffee and was happily drinking it. That was until Booth made an emergency stop. The coffee went all down her. "Owww" The coffee was red hot.

"Bone's! watch the car seats!"

"Excuse me! I just got a 1 possibly 2 degree burn and all you care about is your car seat?" said Brennan angrily.

As they entered the Jeffersonion, she stormed into her office. Booth chased after her. "Bone's I'm sorry"

As soon as he entered he saw her take her shirt off and throw it on the floor. To reveal a red mark across her stomach. Brennan had a first aid kit out and was applying cream. Booth didn't know where to look. "You see what your bad driving did? Go and get Angela"

Booth certainly wasn't going to argue. "Oh my God, what happened sweetie?" said Angela concerned

"Booth did an emergency stop and the coffee fell all over me. I was wondering if you had a spare shirt?"

"Angela, I can't wear that!" said Brennan

"Why?"

"It's not appropriate for work" Brennan looked at herself in the mirror. It was a white shirt. Which went so low down the front you could almost see her bra. Which you could see any way because it was black.

"Its all I have" Angela lied. She couldn't wait until she saw Booth's face.

Booth then entered "Wow you look nice"

"Don't try and be nice to me" said brennan angrily.

Booth kept staring at her chest. Angela noticed. "Booth would you like a picture?" said Angela laughing

"What? Was he staring at me?." asked Brennan

"No!" said Booth quickly. He started to blush. "I'm going to go now. See you later" He couldn't get away fast enough. All day all he could think about was Brennan without her shirt on. He couldn't wait to go to bed tonight. He kept justifying his actions. By telling himself that all he wanted to do was protect her.

Brennan on the other hand, had other ideas. "Tonight your sleeping on the couch"

"But why? I said I was sorry"

"I thought about the line and decided you were right" She lied. She wanted to see his reaction.

"But it hurts my back" Booth protested

He was lying on the couch. It was 12 o clock. He could sleep. He missed her smell. So he decided to get in her bed anyway. He quietly went into her room and gently moved the covers. She would be very happy with him in the morning but he didn't care.

"Booth, what are you doing in my bed?" Brennan questioned

"Well last night on the couch, I couldn't sleep. So I didn't think you would mind"

Angela was right. Even though she didn't want to admit it. Maybe he did like her?

"Sweet's is going to hear about this"

"Why? He could sever our partnership"

"I just want to talk to him about boundaries and respecting my wishes."

"Please don't he will have a field day" pleaded Booth

"Then you have to admit the truth"

"Alright, the truth is that, I like sleeping in bed and you keep me warm. I sleep better with you" Booth started to go red. It wasn't easy for him to admit this. But it was better to admit it to Brennan than Sweets any day.

"Okay" Brennan shrugged. The truth was, she liked having him in her bed too. But she would never tell him that! He was cocky enough!

Note: I have some good ideas about the next chapter! So keep reading.


End file.
